


A Ray of Sunshine

by philsdrill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic, phanfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsdrill/pseuds/philsdrill
Summary: Phil scares Dan by coming out of his room in the middle of the night. Comforting fluff ensues.





	A Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading my fics from tumblr to here, so if you happen to have seen it before, I posted this in March 2016 on there. Also if anyone's interested in following me on tumblr - I'm more active on there and there's more fics - you can find me at [philsdrill](https://philsdrill.tumblr.com).

Four in the morning is often the time I go to bed. Not always, but often. Today was one of those days. I’d stayed up for hours on wikipedia, reading articles on all sorts of pointless crap I’ll never need to know. Before I went to sleep, I’d made a trip to the bathroom. It was dark and I was scared. I’d made it there safely and now it was time to journey back through the darkness to my room.

I exited the bathroom, turned off the light and ran, keeping looking around me as I went. The hallway was dark… and foreboding. I don’t know why, but I always expected the worst, for some kind of supernatural creature to jump out at me in the dark. I got to the kitchen door and glanced through the glass door. Nope, nothing in the kitchen. I turned back in the direction I was going and that was when I heard something… from Phil’s room. I froze.

There was no way Phil would be up this late. He went to bed hours ago. Oh God. I hoped it was just something outside. Suddenly Phil’s door swung open and I could see a shape. There was something there. A zombie? It looked kind of zombieish, but then it was too dark to tell. It moved. I screamed.

The next few moments were a confused rush. Frozen to the spot, I didn’t know what to do. The thing moved forwards. Then suddenly Phil was there, by my side.Relief washing over me, I let out the breath I’d been holding and collapsed to the floor, hyperventilating.

“Dan, it’s only me. Oh my god, are you okay?”

“I… no…” I panted, “I thought… you were a monster.. or something.”

I felt Phil’s hand on my back and then his body next to mine as he sat down beside me. I still had my eyes scrunched shut in reaction to what I thought I’d seen.

“It’s okay,” he said, rubbing my back, “No monsters. Nothing’s going to harm you.”

“Th-thanks,” I stuttered, still panting like an overexcited puppy, in shock.

“S’okay,” Phil replied, “You’re okay. Just try and breathe a bit slower. ”

Taking a few deep breaths, I managed to get my breathing slightly more back to normal.

“Oh my god, you scared me so much there,” I told Phil.

“I’m sorry,” Phil laughed, “I woke up feeling thirsty and thought I’d go get a drink. You scared me a bit too actually, though it wasn’t entirely unusual as you’re quite often still up at this time.”

“Yeah, I was just going to bed,” I told him.

“Stay there,” Phil said, “I’m going to get us both a drink. I think you could do with one too, after that.”

“Yeah,” I nodded in agreement.

Phil got up and flicked the kitchen lights on, which I was grateful for. The less darkness there was, the less scared I felt.

I watched Phil bustle around the kitchen: opening the cupboard, getting two glasses out, filling them up with water and then coming to sit back down next to me.

“Here you go,” he said, passing me the glass, “Now drink it slowly.”

We sat for the next couple of minutes, slurping filling the silence as we drank. Phil’s hand had found my knee and I was starting to feel more relaxed. I was still on edge, shaking slightly - anyone would be after a fright like that - but I was feeling better already.

When we finished our water, Phil got up and took the glasses to the sink. He gave me a hand up from the ground and pulled me into a hug, which I was grateful for.

“Dan, do you want to come and sleep in my room with me?” Phil suggested suddenly.

“Uhhh.. Yeah,” I replied, at first unsure how to react. We hadn’t slept in the same bed since moving in together so this was strange.

“Good,” Phil, “I don’t really want to leave you alone; you’re still shaking. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” I told him, “Just a little shaken up, that’s all. Thanks though.”

Turning off the kitchen light, Phil wound his arm around my back and guided me down the hall towards his room. His door was open slightly, and pushing it further, I saw that he had a lamp on. It cast a warm glow over the room and between it and Phil by my side, I felt safe.

“D’you want to keep the lamp on?” Phil asked me, as I climbed into his bed after him, “I don’t mind.”

“I-if that’s okay?” I replied hesitantly, “Or will you not be able to sleep?”

“It’s fine, I can sleep with it on,” he told me.

“Okay, we’ll keep it on,” I said, pulling the covers up over us.

Phil must’ve known I was still feeling a bit scared, because he shuffled closer and put an arm around me.

“You okay with this?” He asked.

“Yep,” I replied, sliding a tiny bit closer and hugging him back.

Phil and his light kept my fear at bay, the darkness never quite enveloping that room. Shutting my eyes, his warmth filled me with a feeling of security and contempt. It was true what they said about him, he literally was a ray of sunshine. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
